Devektra x Sandor
by navrinaoflorien78
Summary: a lot of people aren't really aware of Devektra and Sandor and basically almost no one knows Devektra so I decided to upload my fanfics from my tumblr to here, hopefully that more people will know these two because they're just very adorable and I think that more people should know them so, yeah... gonna post here a lot of devedor
1. blank space

**Hey everyone! bascially, I'm going to post here a lot of one shots based on Devektra and Sandor. they're so dorks and it's killing me. **

**This is an AU where the Lorics managed to beat the Mogadorians' lazy selfish asses so no one went to earth and they live happily ever after on Lorien.**

* * *

><p>The bombs are over. The screaming stopped. There are no fighting noises and Mogs roars in the distance. No Mogadorian soldiar or one of their creatures is trying to attack me.<p>

Everything was replaced by silence.

I look around. There's nothing but ash, everywhere. And fire that's about to die out.

What's going on?

I slowly spin around a few times to see if I missed something or someone. Suddenly my heart skips a beat. I can feel my cheeks losing their color. My head becomes light, as if I was lying down and got up too fast. My sight becomes blurry and dark points are flying around. _If this is over_, _I_ think, what _happened to Devektra?_

I place my hand on my forehead and try to get back my sight. I can barely see anthing. I need to snap out of it.

Still recovering, I start to run towards the horizon. I don't know where I'm running to, but I see remains of houses and fire. Some people are lying lifeless in the ground. _I need to find her. I need to find someone before something might happen._

And to think that a while ago Devektra was getting ready to her show. She knew it would come. The kiss we shared. Her amazing heartbreaking performance. It all seems like ages ago. I wish I could go back and listen to her, because maybe if I did the attack could be stopped.

She has to be okay. Devektra's not weak. She's the last person I'd call weak, the last one to give up. I wanted her to stay with me, but she ran to friend her Garde friends. She's so loyal she would protect the planet even if it costs her life. She was right all this time. We're not perfect, we never were and we will never be.

She can't be dead. It's unaccpectable.

Just when I start to think she might be, I hear footsteps. Loud footsteps. Someone is running.

I turn around to the source of the sound. I see a tiny figure far far away from me. I can't help but think maybe it's her. Maybe both of us are lucky. As I start to run and get closer to the person I can't recognize, I realize that the other person isn't running. I manage to see a piece of fabric and a long wood on the person's leg. It's limping.

"Sandor?" I hear a woman's voice coming from the unknown figure. That melodic unforgetable voice. I regocnize it as soon as the first syllable comes out. The voice sounds so clear and fresh, like it's cutting between the fog in my mind.

"Devektra!" I shout back and start running even faster. The ground is hard and I watch out from rocks and pieces of glass and cement. When I'm close to Devektra, I see she's badly hurt. Her clothes are ripped, her arms are stick with blood, her face is covered with ash and she can't step on one leg. I quickly rush to her and grab her arms beneat her shoulders. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

I can't think of anything to say. As soon as I saw her like this, injured and scared, the words flew from my mouth. I just stare at her as try to move my lips.

"Your leg," I finally find something clever to mention and look down at the ground. "What happened to it?"

"One of their beasts took me by my arm and hit me on the ground. I'm lucky it didn't slashed me with its teeth but I broke my leg. I tired to make it stay still but it didn't really work out." She moves her gaze to me and I notice her eyes are a bit red. She's trying not to cry. When she notices I saw her tears she wips her eyes with her hand in anger. But it doesn't help, after she brings her hand down to the side of her body, she bursts into tears. I see the big wet tears rolling down her face as she sobs and the painful sound that raises from her throat into the air breaks my heart.

I wrap my arms around her and push her closer. She rubs her head againt my dirty shirt and hold her hands against it. "It's okay," I repeat it a few times as I lower my head on the top of hers. "It's alright. They're gone. You're safe now. It's okay."

She shivers in my arms because she tries to calm herself down before she lets go of me and look into my eyes. "I was so scared. So many of us are dead. I saw Garde lying next to Cepans and children. I got panicked so fast. I'm a coward, Sandor."

"No, you're not," I answer, determind to change her mind. "You fought bravely. You ran to find the other Garde to protect everyone. You could leave and get cover, but you didn't."

"But I ran away when the Cimaera was destroyed. I should have stayed, I should have helped the people." Devektra shakes her head and I try to catch her gaze.

"You were scared. Everyone was. It's completely legitimate."

Devektra smiles at me with a sad eyes. She's looking at me but it seems like she's worlds away. Slowly, she raises her hand are starts to stroke my cheek. Her fingers are long and elegant and her palm feels soft against my skin. It feels like slow motion when she leans forward and places her lips against mine. Although we've only kissed one time, the feeling of her lips against mine is so familiar. The same warmth appears in my chest. I bring my arms to her back, and hug her tightly. I cup her cheek as we kiss just a few seconds before it ends and Devektra looks at the ground.

We look at each other with silence.

"Your leg." I remember. "Your leg is broken and we just stand here." I shake my head disappointedly, cursing myself. I kneel and open my arms. "I'll carry you."

Devektra looks at me without saying a thing for a second. I think it's the first time I see her shy. She nods at me and I take her on my arms, her arms around my shoulder. She's light and it doesn't surprise me at all.

She leans her head against my arm after I ask where are we going. "Central Park, everyone alive is gathered there." She answers quietly. She looks exhausted. "As much as I'd like to sleep, I'll guide us." I'll never get used to her mind reading Legacy. I see a flash of a smile on her face. "You must be really proud of yourself. Kissing the most famous singer in Lorien twice. Such an achievement." For the first time since we met I don't get embarrassed by her teasing. In fact, it's the first time I'm glad she's teasing me. We exchanged smirks before a thought comes to my mind.

"I know it all went too fast but, I..." I start to say and close my mouth shout, not sure if I should say what I want to. "... I love you, Devektra."

"I love you too, Sandor, and you know it. I told you. When I sensed your thoughts, when I saw you, I knew." Devektra answers, and I'm so relieved that she feels the same way.

We lean forward each other and press our heads, rubbing our foreheads against each other. Devektra's breath feels warm on my face. I don't know why, but it feels like we've known each other for ages. It feels like our whole lives we were waiting for each other. Both of us are different, outcasts, and we've finally found someone to share what we feel with.

"I'm so glad you're alive," I say, moving away from her a bit, so I can see her eyes.

"Yeah," She gives me a little smile. "I'm glad I'm not dead, too." The smile turns into laughing that lights up her face and I start to laugh with her.

**xxx**

After a healer called Maia comes and takes care of me and Devektra, we find a little spot on the park and decide to sit on a small little brown bench. Devektra puts her legs on my, stretching her healed leg. I put my hand on it and stroke it as she tells me that she left her Garde friends to look for me and they told her they would be waiting here. She adds the group of healers are checking every person who comes here and see if they're hurt and now people went on small groups of five to look for lost people who survived.

"You were right from the beginning," I say. "How did you know?"

"I have no idea, honestly. I just felt it. I knew something wrong was about to happen." Devektra shrugs.

"The song you sang was beautiful. Your voice without legacies effects is rare. Like one of a kind." I say, looking at her softly. It is possible to be in love with someone's voice?

"I'm not just a pretty face, mister," She jokes. "And the song, well, it all bursted up from my chest. You know it's about Lorien and that I sang it for you, don't you?"

"Yes, I know." I say. "I know you said we can still be good. So let's try, okay? Step by step. Let's be good."

"I told you it's not too late," She looks at me and smiles.

We sit there, hugging each other for a few minutes. I don't care who sees. I don't care what they think. It's a new age. For all of us.


	2. how you get the girl

**I hate time gaps. that's why I decided to write what happened between Devektra and Sandor before Devektra's performance in the night they met.**

* * *

><p>"Take a sit, make yourself comfortable."<p>

Devektra walks over me and steps next to her mirror in the dressing room, where she sat and drew on her legs before I bursted into it. She takes her seat on the little wooden chair and crosses her legs.

As someone who got almost beaten by a dude, ran to get cover, and ended up in the same room with the most famous performer on Lorien, in a very awkward situation, I can't really do that Devektra suggests.

She looks at me, then moves her gaze quickly to her assistant, Mirkl. I still think he doesn't really like Devektra so much. He doesn't even seem a little bit interested in her, either.

"You're free, Mirkl." Devektra says and he leaves the room in a matter of seconds. The slammed door is the only sound in the room until Devektra starts to speak again.

At first, she just stares at me, before she smirks and says, with laughter in her voice, "What are you even doing here?"

I don't answer. Not because I don't have something to say, but because I'm confused- probably in the hundredth time since I've spoken with Devektra. I thought I made the reason why I'm here as clear as I could.

"I know _why_ you're correctly in my room, Sandor, but why did you get into the club? And even more importantly, how?" Devektra asks me, leaning forward with her head on the top of her hands.

I'm surprised. It looks like Devektra's taking an interest in me. Is she really curious about the way I got in the Chimaera?

"Well, I get bored really often, so this is why I got in. I modified the age in my ID band to enter, actually." I explain. The enterance to most of the clubs in this area is electronic, your band is scanned and you get in, so it wasn't so hard for me to change my way in.

"Impressing," Devektra smiles at me. Should I feel proud? because all I feel is my cheeks burning. Devektra gives me a weird feeling, it's almost like she makes me feel something I that I wouldn't if it wasn't her talking to me right now. "So why did you had to run away? What, the security found out, you got into a fight, or something like that?"

"I saw my professor in the crowd and I needed to disappear. While my friend was distracting him, I accidently spilled some guy's drink and he attemped to kill me," I say, and with every word I feel like burying myself because I sound so lame even I would laugh at me if I could.

Devektra frowns. She looks hilariously shocked. "People like your professor come to clubs?" She says a little loud.

I can't help but laugh because of her reaction. After a several seconds, Devektra starts laughing too. We stay like that for a few moments, listening to each other's high pitched voices of happiness. [while the writer died because we're cuties]

I wip away a tear from my eye. "Apparently." I say, and barely manages to stifle a smile.

Devektra takes a deep breath to calm herself- and really, both of us- down. "I'll never be the same person again." She jokes.

She lays her eyes on me again. Only now I realize that they're storm colored. A lovely shade of light grey that her electric white wig brings out. Another thing that makes her look even more stunning.

"You know you could just run to the bathrooms, right?" Devektra ends the silence and gives me a teasing smile.

So we're playing that game again.

"The anger problems guy would have found me, if I did that. Besides, I couldn't stay in there forever."

It looks like Devektra wants to answer me, to keep our conversation going, but she looks at the clock and gets up from her chair. "I'm going on the stage in a few mintues," She says, and I stand up as well, getting her hint. I check the clock too, and realize how the time flew as we were talking.

When Devektra gets to the door, she opens it and turns around to me. "And as for my big fan," She says, referencing to what I've told her earlier, "You have a special seat tonight."


	3. you're in love

**If you watched the legend of korra final yesterday, you probably know that Zhu li and Varrick got married. and they're my otp. and I cried tears of joy for hours. zhurrick wedding made me write a devedor wedding *screams because of the wedding***

* * *

><p>Marina and Six help me to make some last minute improvements to my dress. The three of us grab the white fabric and make it look a bit more bloated. We can't really do or change everything, but I need a distraction. I've never been more nervous in my entire life.<p>

I look at myself in the mirror. My hair is tied up in a bun, with the veil falling from it. Small silver earrings are attached to my ears. I check everything, from my make up that's on my face to the white heels I'm wearing.

I feel like screaming and close my eyes before I take a deep breath. Nothing wrong will happen tonight. I'm just excited.

Marina probably sees my concern and says, "Don't worry, you'll be alright." I really wish the empathy in her voice could calm me down, but it doesn't.

I nod gratefully and the two leave the room after they give me short hugs.

I stand alone in the room. All the walls apart from the ceiling are brown and made of wood. I start to walk around, still taking deep breaths.

When I stop and stand in my place, I suddenly feel the wave of happiness and realization. Tears appear in my eyes but I stop them. I'm actually getting married today. In a few hours I'll change from fiancee to bride, and after it, wife.

I remember the day Sandor proposed to me. I thought he would do that while I was on stage, in front of thousand people, but he surprised me. I remember clearly how I entered our house in the evening after an exhausting day in the studio, and Sandor led me to the dining table that was covered in a white map and had two candles on. After we ate the surprisingly delicious meal Sandor made, he took my hand with his and looked staright into my eyes.

He asked me if he had the absolute honor to take me as his wife as he got down on one knee and pulled the ring from its box. I still have it. It's made from real silver, and has the most rare stone on it- Loralite.

I was so shocked that I couldn't speak. I stared at Sandor, completely out of words, and only his smile and nod made me snap out of it. I immediately jumped from my chair and hug him tightly after I kind of screamed "Yes!"

Sandor let out a relieved laugh while he got the both of us back on our feet and put the ring on my ring finger- that actually had a ring now- before we kissed each other deeply and affectionately.

A knock on the door brings me back to reality and it takes me a few moments to even notice it.

"Devektra?" I hear Sandor's voice and rush to the door, keeping it closed.

"Sandor why are you here? You know you can't see me," I say. Lorien, he almost opened the door and saw me. We have a tradition that the groom and bride can't see each other before the ceremony begins. I knew that Sandor wouldn't wait.

I hear Sandor sighing behind the door. "I was afraid you would say that. Can you at least describe me how do you look?" He asks. I can understand him, to be honest, I'm dying to see him too. And now I really want to open the door and grab him into a kiss.

"The dress is white," I start to explain. "And it's fluffy. And my hair is blonde and I have make up on."

"Don't tell me you made the dress glittery," Sandor says and the concern in his voice is hilarious.

I laugh loudly. "Just a bit, maybe," I say casually.

A moment of comfortable slience goes between us. "Are you nervous?" Sandor asks me quietly.

"Like hell, I think I'm going to throw up," I answer.

"Tell me about it, I think I'll have a heart attack when it begins." Sandor says.

"But we'll be alright," I say, with my back to the door as I stare at the air. "I was just thinking about the night you proposed. We're together for five years, can you believe it?"

"Five years. Yes, you're right. From twenty two to twenty seven." Sandor says slowly, like he's talking to himself. It makes me want to take his hand with mine.

I hear him taking a few hurried steps. "I need to go now, don't throw up."

I quickly push myself from the door and turn around. "I love you, don't get a heart attack!" I blurt out and after a few minutes, I open the door and run as fast as I can to the place I should be at.


	4. I know places

**I'm so trash I can't. This is what happens when I try not to write fluff for once.**

* * *

><p>Two Mogadorians soldiars roughly take a hold of my arms and start to drag me away. They force themselves on me so hard that I gasp out of surprise. At first, I try to speak but nothing comes out, not even a tiny breath, before I start to fight back. I use all my power to get free, as I watch Sandor chained to the floor from his legs, his arms are held by the same chains from the ceiling, but they're more powerful than I am.<p>

A part of me freaks out while the fog in my head takes over and I can't think, while the other part makes me to shout Sandor's name loudly.

"Sandor!" I managed to free my arm and try to reach out to him. I don't understand why they had to hurt him and not me. I'm the Garde between the two of us, and they know that. I'm the one who has Legacies. Why didn't they hurt me instead?

This time I scream. "Sandor!"

In purpose or not, I close my hands into fists and my sound manipulation Legacy begins to work. In my mind, I create a shield around Sandor's body, protecting him from my voice. The other Mogadorians are unconscious because of my attack.

I used my voice to knock them out.

In Lorien, when I was a famous performer, I used to bend and change my voice using this Legacy. When Sandor and his young Garde were about to be attacked, I did the same thing. I raised my voice so high that the Mogadorian soldiar couldn't take it.

Now there are at least ten of them lying on the floor. Slowly, I move my gaze to Sandor. He's just like a few seconds ago. I bring my hands to my face and feel the tears and the panic again.

I run to him and drop on my knees next to him. I feel his pulse against my hand. Don't freak out. Breathe. I want to get him free.

"His hands first…" I say to myself quietly. I look back at the bunch of Mogs lying next and on each other. I raise my hand, using my telekinesis, and a key starts to fly in the air. I bring it to my hands.

Standing up, I push the key into its hole and turn it around. I hear Sandor groans when I get his arm freed. I do the same thing with the other one, as quickly as I can, before Sandor collapses against me. His arms are around my back, and his face is on my shoulder.  
>That's when I can't take it anymore. I lose myself for one minute.<p>

"Sandor," I cry out, buring my face in his chest. He doesn't have a shirt on. His back and chest and arms are covered with black burises. I can't see him like this, in pain and beaten.

His voice is what brings me back to reality. "Devektra…" He whispers and I can hear his pain. Don't speak. You need power, I tell him.

I move my hand around my ripped jeans until I feel something hard. It's the healing stone I changed its color. When Sandor's Garde, Nine, opened his Chest before we went to this mission, I took the stone from him because I had a feeling I would need it.

Before I place it against Sandor's back, I put my hands on his face and make him look at me.

"I'm sorry," I tell him. I take the stone in my hand, lower Sandor and press his body against mine. I staright my back so I can see, and put the stone on him.

It start to work immediately and Sandor arches his back. He screams and sweat covers his forehead. I cry with him.

"I know, I know, it hurts." I wrap my arms around his head and sob loudly. I know he's in pain and it's killing me. I feel like my skin is cut up to my heart. "I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry." I cry more and more. I can't control it.

After the first wound is healed, Sandor coughes heavily and throws up. He still got cuts all over him, but I'm afraid he might pass out if I heal him again. I want to get him some water to drink. Anything, something. But I can't leave him and even if I do, I won't find anything here.

"Look at me," I take his face with my hands. You can't leave me okay? You can't. Stay with me.

"I'm here," I whisper. "I know it hurts and I know you're exhausted, but let's finish this. Together. I'm not letting you go. Alright?"

With his eyes closed, Sandor nods at me.

All the wounds are healed in less than an hour. We stop for ten minutes after each of them to let Sandor rest. When we get to the last one, I start to cry out of happiness.

Now Sandor looks at me. He smiles a bit at me, his eyes are tired.

"Can you stand?" I ask him quietly. I want to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Yes," Sandor answers and I take his hands with mine, helping him to get up. When he stumbles, I put my hand on his chest and take his arm. I place it around my shoulder until his strength is back.

I close the red car's door. Devektra and I stole it a half an hour ago while no one was watching us. After Devektra gets into it as well, I turn the engine on and the vehicle comes to life.

I'm worried about Devektra. Since she healed me in the Mogadorian base she hasn't spoken a word. A little "yes" or "okay" from time to time, but that's it. She doesn't even look at me.

I can understand her, if the situation was opposite, I wouldn't be able to speak normally for a while, but I don't want her to feel sad.

I don't say a word because I want to give Devektra the space I assume she needs her space.

We pass over a few abonded houses, the desert makes us company for a few hours. Once in a while, I see small bushes on the rocky ground. The sky are cloudless and in bright blue. The wind seems strong and dry.

Until I can't stand the silence anymore.

"Devektra," I look away for the wheel for a second and move my eyes to Devektra sitting next to me. She doesn't say a word, and keeps her head down.

"Veky…" I try to catch her attention. I place my hand on Devektra's legs and stroke it. The fabric of her blue jeans feels rough under my fingers. "Please, say something."

"What do you want me to say?" Devektra says quietly and looks at me. When our eyes meet I can see how exhausted she is. She looks so tired, even more than me.

"Something, anything," I answer. _Just speak with me._

When Devektra doesn't respond after a few more minutes of driving, I park in front of a little motel near the end of the road. I get out of the car, take some of our bags out, and walk over it to Devektra's side. I open the door and she looks up at me.

"Are you coming?" I ask, offering her my hand to take while I smile at her.

Devektra gets out of the car slowly and I lead us to the entrance. "What are you doing?" She catches up to my walking speed, giving me a confused and suspected look.

"I think both of us need a little break," I turn my head look at Devektra.

Devektra sits on the yellow bed and I join her after I put the bags down on the rectangle shaped drawer.

"Okay, do you want to tell me what happened?" I ask Devektra once again, hoping for an answer this time.

She looks down at her hands in her lap. "You know what happened."

"This isn't correct," I say, and Devektra suddenly looks up. "I might know what happened, but I don't know what you feel about it."

"You were tortured. And almost killed. What can I feel about it other than sadness?" Devektra shrugs hopelessly.

I almost answer "But you healed me." before I realize the reason for all of this. "You can't get the picture of me injured out of your head, can you?" I say quietly, almost whispering because of the shock.

Devektra bursts into tears after I say this.

I rush to wrap my arms around her and hug her. "It's alright. Thank to you, I'm healed now. We wouldn't get out of there if it wasn't you."

Devektra gets away from me. Her eyes are a bit red and her cheeks are wet as I stroke them gently with my hand. "I know, but I have no idea why I'm feeling like this." Devektra says, shaking her head.

"Look," I say as I take my shirt off. I turn around, take Devektra's hands wih mine and place them on my back. Her hands are cold againt my skin as I say, "See? No cuts, no bruises, nothing. Not even a little scar. And that's all thanks to you."

Devektra wipes her tears with the back of her hand and looks at me gratefully. "Thank you," She says, and smiles a little. "I hope you don't think I'm crazy."

I smirk. "You need to do more than this to make you think you're insane," I cup Devektra's cheek and give her a quick kiss.

Devektra yawns and covers her mouth. "Please tell me you were being serious when you said we needed a break, because I'm exhausted." She says tiredly.

After a few minutes, Devektra is sleeping with her head on my chest, and I fall asleep fast after her, too.

I open my eyes to see Devektra sleeping underneath me on the little bed in the cheap motel room. I push the heavy blanket over us and feel the heat. I can't help but stare at Devektra for a few seconds. Her hands are under her head and she lays next to my chest. I'm glad to see the peaceful look on her face. She was so sad the entire day because I was injured, and seeing her happy again makes me relieved. I don't want to wake her up, but I can't help it. I bring my hand to her cheek and start to stroke in gently with the back of my hand.

I watch her for a few minutes until she opens her eyes and wakes up as well. She squints and covers herself.

"Good morning," I tell her quietly. The sun lights up her face and her stormy eyes looks brighter than usual, almost silver colored.

"Morning," Devektra replies with a smile before she rolls on her back and sits up. She tucks her hair behind her ears and it falls on her shoulders and cherry tank top.

I hug her from behind. "Do you feel better?" I ask.

"Yes," Devektra answers and turns her head to me. Her gaze becomes hard and cold with a hint of sadness as she turns to look at me. "I'm sorry about earlier. You shouldn't have seen me like that." She says emotionlessly.

No. She's locking me out again.

"What do you mean? Of course I should have." I say and take both of her hands in mine. "Devektra, I'm your boyfriend. I should see you when you're happy _and_ sad. I should be there for you when you need me or when something's bothering you." I look straight into her eyes and squeeze her hands. "I will _always _be here for you. _I love you._"

Devektra cups my cheeks with her hands quickly and pushes me into a kiss. She moves on the bed and I bring her to my lap. I put one arms around her back and raise the other one to her face.

We press out foreheads together after the kiss ends. "Now seriously, are you alright?" I ask.

"Yes, yes, I'm telling you yes," Devektra says and her eyes shine.

We hug again and rock each other back and forth. Devektra buries her head in my shoulder. She gets up from the bed and pushes me with her. Her hand finds mine and we lock our fingers. Devektra closes her eyes.

She looks like a sweet dream. If happiness had a figure, it would be her.

Devektra rubs her head again my chest before she looks at me. "I love our little intimacy," She says, with her hand around the back of my neck.

I smile and kiss her forehead. "Go take a nice shower, okay?"

Devektra nods and grins at me before we exchange several little kisses. After that, Devektra turns around and closes the bathroom's door after her.

Meanwhile, I take out the phone I made and text Nine we're alright. I didn't want to buy a phone because I thought the Mogadorians would track me down, so I just bulit a simple one. It took me a few sleepless nights- that in the end of each one of them, Devektra pushed me out of my working room- and failed attempts, but in worked eventually.

The phone rings and I look at it. Nine replies with "Didn't had me worried at all."

I smirk and roll me eyes. "Go to train." I send back.

The door is opened and a gust of steam comes out. I see Devektra moving her fingers between her wet her and she takes a deep breath. Waterdrops roll on her skin as she places her hand over her chest, above the white towel.

"Sandor, can you bring me my brush please?" She calls out.

Speaking of intimacy, I love how Devektra and I can act like that in front of each other. We feel so comfortable together that there's no part for shame.

I walk over to the drawer on the other side of the room, and take out Devektra's hair brush. Devektra's looks at my reflection in the mirror and smiles at me as she takes it out of my hand and starts to move it over her hair.

After I stay next to Devektra, looking fondly at her, she stops brushing her hair and looks at me confused.

"What?" She asks me.

"Nothing," I answer, grinning at bit. I walk behind Devektra and hug her, like before. I feel kind of silly for doing this, but I don't really care. "I guess I just feel protective of you. Like you felt of me earlier."

Devektra laughs shortly and grins as she tilts her head to the side. We're still looking at each other through the mirror, and I kiss Devektra's cheek.

She quickly turns around and starts pushing me towards the door. "Get out, I need to get dressed," Devektra says with a smile and keeps walking until I'm on the other side of the door.

After a few hours, we're back in Chicago again. I sigh in relief as we get into the elevator and make our way to the last floor, happy to be in a familiar place.

I have my arm around Devektra waist, and her lovely yellow dress looks great on her. Devektra's head is against my shoulder as we go up and up until we reach our apartment in the top of the building.


End file.
